


Sleepy Smiles

by PhenomenalAsterisk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/pseuds/PhenomenalAsterisk
Summary: “You missed the movie, love.” Ginny says quietly, pressing her lips against her hair in a brief kiss.Luna tucks her head further into Ginny’s neck and murmurs back, “I woke up for the best part.”OR Ginny carries Luna to bed. Soft, sweet, and short bit of domestic fluff.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	Sleepy Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: Person A falling asleep watching a movie with Person B so B carries A to their bed. Bonus: Person A wakes up in B’s arms but pretends to still be asleep so they can be carried to bed.

Ginny grins as the credits begin to roll. “Honestly, I loved that,” she says, turning to smile at her wife. Luna however, is dead to the world, tucked into the corner of the couch with her feet in Ginny’s lap. Her head is resting on a pillow at the armrest, her face slack with sleep.

Ginny’s grin fades into a quiet smile. That silly woman. Luna had been yawning before they started, but when Ginny prodded her to go to bed, Luna had protested with a sweet smile, “But I’d rather be with you.” 

Ginny reaches up to touch Luna’s hip, softly trying to rock her awake. Luna doesn’t stir in the slightest and Ginny waits a moment more before gently moving Luna’s feet from her lap and standing. She putters around the room tidying up for bed, hoping the soft sounds of her movement will wake Luna.

Back in front of her sleeping wife, Ginny pauses a moment. Her eyes tracing down Luna's body, her smile grows as she sees her hand resting on the small bump at her tummy. She can’t begrudge Luna a little extra sleep. She squats down, sliding her arms underneath the petite woman, one arm carefully gathering her legs and the other beneath her shoulders. She stands smoothly so as not to jostle Luna too much. Lifting her wife is no trouble at all for the professional athlete, and Ginny easily moves to the stairs cradling Luna securely to her chest.

Luna’s legs brush against the wall as Ginny climbs the stairs, and halfway up she feels Luna nuzzling her neck. Peeking down at her, she sees Luna’s eyes are still shut, though the corners of her thin lips are just barely quirked into a smile. “You missed the movie, love.” Ginny says quietly, pressing her lips against her hair in a brief kiss. 

Luna tucks her head further into Ginny’s neck and murmurs back, “I woke up for the best part.” Ginny smiles. It’s not unusual for Luna to enjoy her wife’s strength, in the bedroom and otherwise, though she has never asked for something as indulgent as being carried to bed. 

Luna is still smiling sleepily as Ginny lays her down on the bed. She immediately snuggles into the pillow and Ginny quiets a laugh, tugging on her wife’s tunic, “Come on love, you can’t sleep in this.” 

“Mmhmm. ‘m sleeping now,” Luna's body already lax as sleep creeps over her once more. 

Ginny huffs a laugh and cradles her wife’s cheek, getting a happy sigh from Luna. “Silly goose,” Ginny murmurs, pushing a bit of that beautiful golden hair back from her wife’s face. She moves to Luna’s waist and peels the soft leggings down off her body. She carefully moves Luna’s arms, trying to get the gauzy tunic she was wearing up and over her head. Content that Luna can sleep comfortably in the camisole and knickers she’s left in, Ginny pulls the covers over her and makes quick work of her own bedtime routine. Tucking herself under the blankets and snuggling up close to her sleeping wife, Ginny runs a fond hand over Luna’s small bump and twines her arm around her waist. Nuzzling into her neck, she presses a kiss to the pale skin there and settles in for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote fanfiction was 17 years ago. This soft, fluffy ficlet seemed like a good baby step back in the water. Kudos and Comments of course, appreciated. (I'm old enough my first instinct is still to say R&R)  
> Special thanks to [Monika](https://hellosweetyspoilers.tumblr.com/) for the most thorough beta 600 words could ask for. 😘
> 
> * * *
> 
> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
